Not So Simple and Not Quite Clean
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: -Sequal to My Sanctuary: Bill Kaulitz- They were finally happy but that changes when Bridget comes back to try to be back into Bill's life...even if it means trying to become a clone of Sam. -Tokio Hotlel fanfic-Bill Kaulitz/OC-
1. Just The Beginning

**A/N: Hey readers I am here with the sequal tooooo My Sanctuary: Bill Kaulitz. I hope this is as good as the first one also. Anyways I will indeed try to work on this much as possible plus it's spring break for me :p ooo yeaaaa! hahaha xD plus I don't think this story is going to be as long as the first one soooo hopefully everyone is a okay with that lolzz. Btw if you've read this without reading the first part to this, DON'T you dare read this until you have! I mean it cuz my ninjas will hunt you down o.O lmao xD (I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL!)**

* * *

"Okay everybody get in your position!" "Center stage lights get ready for your cue!" This was the hetic life of being backstage. Try dealing with this for a year. "Okay everyone Tokio Hotel is about to play their last song! Get ready for the curtain call!" I watched as everyone ran around backstage trying to get everything ready for the curtain call. "Daddy." I looked down at Saphire and she was pointing at Bill on stage. "Yes that is." I told her with a smile as we watched Tokio Hotel from the side on the satge behind a curtain.

"Mrs. Kaulitz!" I heard someone call and I turned around. It was the fashion designer Dean. Him and his twin brother designed Bill's outfits for the tour once again. "Yes?" I asked him with a smile. "I was wondering if you could hold this box while I show you this wonderful dress I designed for the lovely wife of the amazing Bill Kaulitz." He told me with a smile. I looked at the box and Saphire unsure if I should put her down. "It will only take a second I swear." He added. "Stay near mommy!" I told her as I sat her down on her feet. "Okay let me see the dress!" I told him with a smile and he excitedly pulled it out from the box. I was in awe at the dress. It was long, silky, and was a metallic silver.

"What do you think?" Dean asked anxiously. "Its beautiful!" I told him as I touched the dress. "I hope so cause I made this for you to wear to the Comet awards this weekend! Isn't that a wonderful idea." He told me with as smile as he placed it back in the box. I was about to answer but I heard someone over talking. "Hey there's a baby on the stage!" "WHAT?" I nearly yelled as I looked beside me and Saphire was gone. "Bad idea?" Dean asked me in shock. "Not now!" I told him as I ran to look on stage and surely enough there was Saphire walking on stage. Nononononono. What am I going to do? Thankfully Bill looked over and saw her. He smiled and walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Have you guys met my baby girl?" Bill asked the fans.

The crowd cheered and Bill picked her up with a smile. Bill looked over at me with a smile and winked. I laughed and winked back. "That's all for tonight's show! I hope to see you guys again!" Bill said as he ended the show. The fans kept on cheering as the curtains closed and David walked out. "Good show everybody! Good job guys." He said as he patted Georg on the back. "How'd you like being on stage with daddy?" Bill asked Saphire with a smile. She smiled real big and let a giggle out. Bill chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead. I walked over to him and laid my head against his shoulder. "Tired?" He asked me as he kissed the top of my head. "Kinda." I said with a yawn and he chuckled. "David?" Bill called for him. "Yea?" David asked as he looked over at us. "We're going to be heading home now." "Alright that's fine. Just remember the last show for the tour is next Friday in Hamburg." David reminded him and Bill nodded his head.

~XxXxXxX~

"Finally! Now I can have a good night rest!" I said with relief when I plopped down on the bed. Bill chuckled and crawled on the bed beside me. Saphire was in her room fast asleep. She zonked out as soon as we got off the plane and drove back to the house. I smiled and laid my head on Bill's chest. I was so tired. "I hope Tom get's home soon." I said with a sigh. "Why?" Bill asked me confused. "Well Whitley has been alone without for almost a month now and being eight months pregnant can cause a lot of stress sometimes." I explained. "Oh well I'm sure Mom was there to help her." Bill told me. "Well that's good cause that would suck if she was in the same position as me when I was pregnant." I said as the memories came back. "Let's not talk about that. The past is the past so let's forget about it and move forward." Bill said in a whisper as he pulled me closer to him.

He always hated it when I would bring it up but it's something that will possibly never leave my head. I sighed and snuggled my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I hope he would never give up on us and leave. Great. Here I was going over the same thing when I already know the answer too. Bill would never do that. I can't help to think it though. Maybe it was something all newly weds felt? As I slipping away into the world of sleep, I could feel my shoes and coat being pulled off of me. Then after a while, I felt something covering me and him. I smiled at the warmth. It was good to be back home.

I became wide awake when I heard my cell go off. I looked beside me and Bill was gone. I sighed and reached for my phone. It was Whitley. "Yep?" I asked when I answered. "Sam, are you busy right now?" She asked me. "Nope I just woke up from my nap." I said with a yawn. "Oh well I can get off here and you can take a nap again if I bothered you." "No no you're fine. Did you need something?" I asked her. "Well I was just wondering if you could take me out to get some groceries. I was going to wait until Tom woke up but the store closes in two hours but if you're-" "No that's okay, I'll take ya! I'll see in twenty minutes." I told her. "K see ya then!" She said and hung up. I quickly got up and got ready.

I went downstairs and found Bill on the couch watching tv with Saphire sleeping right beside him. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Saphire was hungry and so I came down here to feed her." He told me and I smiled at him. "It's okay." I said as I grabbed my coat. "Going somewhere?" Bill asked me, kind of confused. "Yea, I'm going to take Whitley to the store real quick." I told him as I looked for my keys. "Be careful." He told me. I smiled and walked back over to him. "Always." I told him and kissed him before I left.

"Thank you for taking me." Whitley said as she got a shopping cart. "It's okay." I told her with a smile as we made our way into the store. "I'll pay you back gas money if you want-" "No. Listen its okay. I swear. There's no way I could make my little sis slash best friend pay for something. It's truly fine." I told her with a smile and she smiled back at me. "You know I hate being pregnant. It gets you all emotional." She said and I began laughing. We made our way to the fruit aisle and began looking. As we were looking around, I felt someone staring at me. I looked over in the flower depo that was right beside the fruit section of the store. I gasped. No. No it couldn't be. Staring at me was Bridget. What was she doing here? She smirked and laughed. I turned over to Whitley. "Whitley, look it's Bridget!" I told her and her head shot in the direction I was pointing. "Uh Sam there's no one there…" She said and I looked. She was right. Bridget was gone. "Sam, make sure you get plenty of sleep when you get home tonight." Whitley told me as she pushed the cart down the aisle. Maybe she was right. Maybe sleep was all I needed…

* * *

**I hope you readers liked the first chapter (: I have some big and I do mean violent big plans for this story! xp Sooo you better stay tuned! :D Thank you soo much ~**


	2. Apparently I Light His Day Up

**Hereeeee isssss chapppyyyyyy 222222! :DDDD lmao cx grrr I gotta lay off that strawberry pocky...NOT! xp lmao! Hahaha I hope you all enjoy the new chappie! P.S. this chapp is just a lovey dovey one no suspense in this one :/ bt I hope you all still like it though! :D Peace!...I've really gotta stop eating too much pocky...Nah I dnt see it happening xD ~**

* * *

After I dropped Whitley off at her house, I went straight home. I sighed as I got out of the car. When I made it inside, I was surprised just to see Bill on the couch watching tv. "Where's Saphire?" I asked him as I hanged my coat in the closet. "Ah see went back to sleep and I decided to put her back in bed." He told me as he surfed the tv. I nodded my head and went into the kitchen. I was feeling hungry so I decided to make me something to eat. I decided to make some good ole microwaveable broccoli and cheese. I got it out of the freezer, placed it in the microwave, and turned the microwave on. I sighed and walked over to the fridge to get me a bottled water. As I waited for my food to be done, I stood against the bar and stared out the window in thought. I couldn't help thinking that I really saw Bridget today. There's no way it was a figment of my imagination. Why was she here in Germany for? Last time I checked, she was living back in America when she got fired.

"Hey." I heard as someone say as they poked my side which scared me to death and making me drop my water bottle. I turned around and found myself face to face with my puzzled husband. "A little jumpy are we?" Bill asked me as he picked my water bottle up for me. The microwave beeped and I felt like slapping myself cause I never asked Bill if he wanted something to eat. "Are you hungry?" I asked him. "Not-" "If you want I'll fix you something." "No you-" "Just tell me what you want and I'll fix it up right away!" I told him as I searched through the cabinets. I felt two hands on me and before I knew it I was facing Bill once again. He sighed and closed the cabinet door. "I'm fine. I already ate something cause I thought you might be out eating with Whitley." He told me with a smile and I smiled back at him. "And Saphire?" I asked. "I already fed her too." He chuckled and kissed me. Man, did I love his kisses! Bill pulled away but he kept his hands on my hips. "Hurry up and get your food and we'll watch this new movie Georg let me borrow." I nodded and with a smile he left the room.

What in the hell was we watching? I turned from the tv and looked at Bill. He looked like he was so into this movie. This movie made no freaking sense to me. We were forty five minutes into the movie. Wow I can't believe I lasted this long into the movie. I yawned. Nevermind. "What exactly are we watching?" I asked him. "Umm I think it's Cowboy and Aliens." He told me without looking from the screen. I yawned then I smiled and looked at Bill. "I'll be back I'm going to go change." I told him and he nodded without looking. I raced to the bedroom and changed into my light pink silk short night dress. I smiled to myself. This should surely make him turn form that movie. I walked back into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch. He didn't even notice. I laid my head against his arm. "I'm going to bed. You want to come with me?" I asked him. "Na I'm fine. You can go on without me." He told me and took a glance at me.

I smiled when he looked back at me looking at my sleep wear. Oh yeah I so got his attention. "Be sure to cover up too cause I think it's supposed to be cold tonight." He told me and turned back to the tv. What? I groaned as I stood up. I made my way back to the bedroom, disappointed. I thought for sure my outfit would've gotten his attention but I guess not. I pulled the comforter back and crawled into bed. I still couldn't believe he chose that stupid movie over me. Darn you stupid movie! I yawned and pulled the covers on me cause it was getting kind of chilly in the room. I cuddled up to my covers and before I knew it, I was zonked out.

I woke up the next morning and found Bill beside me asleep. I quickly rolled over on my other side so I wouldn't be looking at him. I scooted as far as I could away from him on the bed. I cuddled my face back into the pillow so I could try to go back to sleep. A few minutes later, I could hear Bill stirring. I heard a yawn and I felt the bed move as he sat up. I could hear him groaning as he stretched and then after that it was quiet for a bit. Then I felt the bed move as Bill moved closer to me and before I knew it, I felt his naked chest against my backside. I groaned as he turned me around to face him. I opened my eyes a little so I could look at him. "Good morning." He told me as he kissed my forehead and softly caressed my arm. I yawned and rolled back over. "I'm trying to go to sleep." I told him and closed my eyes.

"There's no need for sleeping when we could do something else…" He trailed off as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my neck. "All I can think of right now is sleeping." I told him and tried to go back to sleep. "But I'll be bored if you go back to sleep though." He told me while using his puppy dog voice. "Go watch your movie. You didn't seem too bored last night as you were watching it." I told him. I heard him sigh into my neck. "It's boring if you watch it over and over again though." He stated and planted a soft kiss on my neck. I felt my eyes roll back cause he totally hit the spot and I knew he knew it too because I could feel him smiling against my neck. "But with you, I never get bored and I'm sure I never bore you either." He told me against my neck.

No I have to resist him but with him breathing like that against my neck was making it so hard to do! I pressed my face into the covers trying to fight the urge I had to kiss him. He moved my hair from my neck and I held still as he did. Then I felt him softly giving me kisses down my neck very slowly as he did that, I suddenly felt cool air hitting my back. When he began running his finger down my spine, my eyes shot open. He totally unzipped the back of my night slip. I was about to turn around but I stopped myself because I knew that's what he wanted me to do so I stayed still. Then he began softly kissing down my spine and I felt his hand on my knee go up higher as he kissed down my back lower and lower. Before I knew it, a small moan came from me. Crap I thought to myself as I felt him smiling against my back.

Before I knew it, I was rolled on to my back and I found Bill's face just inches from mine. I was waiting for him to plant one on me but instead he smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're so cute when you play hard to get." He told me with a smirk. I felt my face get red. "Oh shutup." I told him as I turned my head away from him and I heard him chuckle. I suddenly felt his hand gently grab my chin and turn my face toward him. He sighed and laid his forehead against mine. "I wish you wouldn't turn away from me when you blush that soft pink. You light up my day when you blush like that." He said with a soft smile. "What?" I asked him without thinking. "Your blush makes you light up the room like an angel." I was speechless. Then he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. As I pressed myself into him, I heard Saphire struggling to get out of her crib. I smiled at Bill and gave him a peck. He groaned when I pushed him off me and I giggled at his expression. He sighed while smiling and leaned up. I crawled over to him and gave him a peck. "God, I love you so much." He told me as I laid my head on his shoulder. I smiled and giggled. "I love you too." I told him with a smile. We quickly got out of bed so we could get Saphire out of her crib. I shrieked when my night slip almost fall of me. I shot a glare at Bill and he laughed. God, how I loved that man…

* * *

**Woot woot end of chapter 2! xD I'm working on chappy 3 right now so I'll update tonight or tomorrow! Yayyy! Lmao xD ~**


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Haiiz! I'm back with a new chappie! :D Before I begin I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm writing a short Bill Kaulitz love story on quizzaz but that will prob be the only one I will write on there but it would mean a lot to me if you guys checked it out! (: Thank you all so much! ~**

* * *

It was finally the weekend and I was pretty excited since me and Bill were going to be all alone this weekend. I sat in the living room, watching tv, waiting for Bill to come back home from Simone's. He went to drop Saphire off at her house. I groaned and fell face forward into the couch. Waiting on him seems like I was waiting for an eternity for him to get back. I quickly popped up when I heard the door open. I got up from the couch and walked into the hall to find Bill walking through the door. "Was Saphire doing okay when you dropped her off?" I asked him as I leaned against the archway. "Yea she was excited to her grandma." He said with a smile while hanging his coat up. I smiled at him as I watched him. "So now what are we going to do? Since we're all alone now.." I trailed off and he looked back at me with a smirk. I bit my lip as he started walking my way and then he pressed up against me causing me to go in against the wall.

"Hmmm what would you like to do?" He asked me in a low seductive voice as his hands slowly rose from my hips to up my stomach. "Maybe watch a movie?" I asked as my arms moved from around his neck and moved my hands to the collar of his shirt. "Depends on what kind of movie it is." He told me as pulled my shirt up slowly as he moved his hands up. "Any kind you wanna watch." I said as I began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once I got the last one unbuttoned, Bill slipped it off. I slowly caressed his chest lightly with my finger and I smiled as I saw his eyes roll back. I couldn't help myself no more. I leaned up and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. As he tried to press his lips to mine for another kiss, I gently bit his lip and pulled. When I let his lip go, I looked up at him and he was staring at me with desire. A small shriek escaped from me as he lifted me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist. "Watching a movie is out for now." Bill told me as went into the living room while I was giggling like crazy.

"We should try skinny dipping again." Bill said as he traced circles onto my naked back. We were lying down on a huge soft fluffy carpet we kept in front of the fire place in the living room. "Are you crazy?" I asked him as I rose up from his chest to look at him. "What?" He asked as a grin formed on his face. "Do you not remember the last time we did that!" I told him. "So?" He asked and smirked. "There's no so to it!" I told him and laid myself back on his chest but I propped myself up with my arms so I could look at him. "Oh come on. It was fun you got to admit that." He said as he fixed the pillow behind his head. "Well yea it was fun until your mother walked in on us!" I said and he died laughing. "Oh that was so funny!" He said in between laughs. "And embarrassing!" I added. He looked at me with a smile and reached up to place his hand on my cheek. "Angel, it wasn't that bad. I mean think about the fun we were having before she came in. Don't you remember?" He asked me and I smiled down at him. "Yes I remember just like it was yesterday…."

"_This family vacation is probably one of the best I have ever been on." Bill told me as he held me close in the hot tub. "Really?" I asked him when I rose up from his chest to look at him. "Yes indeed so. Having Mom, Gordon, Tom, Whitley, Saphire, and you on a vacation is the best." He told me with a smile. I smiled and kissed him. "Hmmm I wonder how Saphire is doing.." "I'm pretty sure she's fine. She's with my mom so I'm sure she's fine." Bill told me as he laid his head back against the top of mine. "You're right. This is what I hate being about a mother, I always feel the need to protect her and be there." I told him with a sigh. "You can't help it baby, it's a mother's nature." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "I know I know but I feel like I need to loosen up." I told him and sighed. "Loosen up huh?" Bill asked in wonder. "Yes?" I asked him curious. "Maybe I can help you with that. Turn around and I'll give you a message." "Mmmk…" I said as I turned around but I really don't know how a message is gonna help though._

_Man did this message feel good! I closed my eyes as my body relaxed as he messaged my back. My head flashed back at him, when my top came off and I quickly covered my girls with my arms. "What?" Bill asked me as he chuckled. "Are you crazy? Someone could see us!" I told him angrily. "No one's going to see us." He told me with a chuckle. "Yes they will!" I told him as I pressed my front into Bill and he chuckled. "Is someone cold?" He asked with a smirk and I felt my face get hot. "Oh be quiet!" I told him and he chuckled while putting his arms around me. "Where's my top? I need to put it back on…" I trailed off as I looked for it. I was about to grab it, but he grabbed it before me. I shot a glare at him as he threw it across the room. "Just in case you don't feel awkward." He told me as he inched from me and pulled his swim trunks off. I stared at him with shock. He was completely naked in the jacuzzi._

_He smirked as he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to him. My face got even hotter when I felt his lower against mine. Thank gosh I still had my bikini bottom. "Maybe-" I was about to tell him maybe I should get off but I was interrupted when his lips met mine. His kiss left me breathless. They were slow, gentle, and urgent against mine. I put my arms around his neck and my hands laced into his hair. I felt him take my bottom off but I didn't care. I was too lost to even care. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me hard against him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. A small moan escaped from us both. "Oh my!" We heard someone say and both of our heads flashed at the door. Oh. My. God. Someone please kill me now. Simone had walked in on us. "I'm sorry I should've knocked first!" Simone said as she covered her eyes. "No no it's not your fault. We shouldn't have done in this first place." I told her as I shot a glare at Bill while putting a towel over me. "Ah it's okay darling. I mean this is a natural behavior of humans no need to apologize. But I'm leaving now so you guys can continue!" She said as she opened and before she closed the door I could hear her say, "damn it, Gordon! I totally ruined the moment between them especially when they could conceive another grandchild for us!" Bill died laughing and I felt like hiding a rock._

"You know she asked me a question that blew my mind after that." He said as he laughed. "Oh gosh what was it?" I asked him. "She asked me how you stayed so into shape especially after having Saphire." I looked at Bill, shocked. "Really?" I asked. "Uh huh. So I'm not the only one who thinks you've gotta a rocking body." He told me with a smirk. "And it's all yours." I told him with a smile. "Yes it is." He smiled and gently kissed me. When he pulled away, his face was all serious. "What is it?" I asked him. "After that she asked me another question…" "What was the other question?" I asked and he looked me in the eye. "She asked if we were going to have another baby." I looked down at him and traced his lips with my index finger. "Do you want another one?" I asked. He rose up but held his eyes with mine. "Of course I want one, Sam. I mean I missed the months you were pregnant with Saphire and I wanted to be there for you but-" I placed my finger on his lips. "Shhh. It's not your fault that you weren't remember that. If you want one, we'll try as hard as we can to have another one." I told him in a gentle voice and he smiled. "Alright we will indeed try but just not tonight. I have to get up early cause David wanted to talk to me and Tom about something important." He added with a sigh that hide disappointment. I smiled and kissed him. "We always have tomorrow night." I told him and a huge smirk crossed his face.

~XxXxX~

~B POV~

"Want me to make you something to eat?" Sam asked me as she watched me dress. "Nah, I'm fine. Me and Tom will probably stop somewhere for breakfast before we go to see David." I told her as I walked into the bathroom. "Mmmmk." I heard her say. "Is my beanie in there?" I asked as I put my eye makeup on. "Yea it's right here. I'll bring it to you." She said. Just as I finished it, she walked in the bathroom, yawning, and gave me the beanie. "Thank you." I told her and kissed her. "No problem." She said with a yawn. "Go back to sleep and I'll lock the door when I leave." I told her as I fixed my beanie on my head. "Alrighty. I love you and be careful." She told me with a smile. "I love you too." I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her bye.

Me and Tom shortly arrived at David's studio and found him in his study or office as you can say. "What is it you needed to talk to us about?" I asked as we took our seats on the couch. "Well the manager of the Tokio Hotel merchant site has quit." He told us as he folded his hands on the desk. "So what we have to close it down now?" Tom asked him. "No because I found a new one." He said. "Who is it?" I asked. "Well you guys are not going to like it but they were our last resort." David said. "Who is it?" Tom asked anxiously. "Come in here." David said and the door opened. Mine and Tom's jaw drop. "It's an honor to be working with you guys again." Bridget said with a smile. "Hell no! Find someone else! Fire her David!" I yelled. "Are you mental bringing her back in her?" Tom said as he yelled with me. "Boys, now come down! We need her for the merchant section. Think about your fans you two." He told us. "Fine but she better stay far away from me and my family." I warned him and looked at her with hatred. She looked hurt but I didn't care. With that said me and Tom walked out of the room.

* * *

**:o uh oh looks like she's back...**

**what's gonna happen now?...**


End file.
